<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt Grace by leatheredamber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268105">Burnt Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatheredamber/pseuds/leatheredamber'>leatheredamber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatheredamber/pseuds/leatheredamber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas confesses his love to Dean but burns through his grace protecting him from Billie and The Empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was not expecting it to go in the direction it went but here we are. Might just add on to this story to follow human Cas as he adjusts to living at the bunker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Because you cared – I cared. <br/>I cared about you.<br/>I cared about Sam.<br/>I cared about Jack.<br/>But I cared about the whole world because of you.<br/>You changed me Dean.”<br/>Castiel puts his entire being into these words because Dean deserves to know. He deserves to know that he isn’t the monster he portrays himself to be. He deserves to know that he is loved and worthy. He deserves to know the truth. </p>
<p>Dean is searching Cas’s face as he tries to make sense of what was just said. <br/>“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”</p>
<p>There he is. My beautiful human being. He gets it.<br/>“Because it is.” <br/>Cas’s heart has never felt more open and fuller than at this moment. He keeps his eyes on Dean as he braces for the words that have so desperately been trying come out for so long.<br/>“I love you.”<br/>Cas uses every ounce of grace and humanity to make Dean understand the real meaning behind those words. He can feel the grace burning through him, but he can’t bring himself to care because at this moment … he is free. He is happy. </p>
<p>Dean locks eyes with Cas as he takes in this declaration from his best friend. <br/>No, no, no, no, no. Say something Winchester!<br/>He opens his mouth but isn’t able to form words as his mind races to recover from the shock of what he just heard. He needs to plead. He needs to beg. <br/>Don’t you fucking leave me Cas!<br/>“Don’t do this Cas.”</p>
<p>Castiel can’t help but smile at Dean’s words. <br/>Of course. <br/>He’s always known Dean wouldn’t be able to reciprocate, but it’s ok. He never needed him to say it back. He just needed him to know.<br/>Cas hears another bang behind him and knows their time is coming to an end.</p>
<p>Panic starts to set in for Dean as he hears a gargling noise behind him as a black ooze starts to leak out from the wall.<br/>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!<br/>His vision is blurry as he turns back to Cas and he scrambles for any last-minute attempt to keep him here with him.<br/>Fuck! I need more time!</p>
<p>Dean take a tiny step towards Cas to try to stop him, but Cas catches the movement.<br/>There’s another loud bang behind them as the door finally gives way and bursts open. Billy stalks into the room with the scythe in hand, ready to kill them both.<br/>And despite everything going on around them, Castiel’s final thoughts are of Dean. And so, with imminent death around them, he pulls Dean close and uses the last bit of his grace to protect him as he shoves him aside out of harm’s way.<br/>“Goodbye Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean crashes into the wall but never takes his eyes off of Cas. He’s vaguely aware of the warmth he feels inside him as Cas’s eyes glow in his direction. <br/>This bastard is smiling. He’s leaving me and he’s smiling!<br/>Dean has never felt more hopeless than at this moment as he watches the black goo erupt from the rift in the wall and reaches around Cas and Billie.<br/>He’s noticed the smile hasn’t left Cas’s face as he closes his eyes accepting his fate.</p>
<p>The black goo comes into the room like a tidal wave and for a couple of seconds Dean sees nothing but black all around him as it consumes Cas and Billie.<br/>No, no, no, no, no, no, no...<br/>After a moment, he starts seeing light peak through to him as the goo starts to recede back into the rift.<br/>It’s gone. The goo is gone. Billie’s gone. Cas is-<br/>There’s a movement there that catches his eyes.</p>
<p>Cas’s body is on the ground. Unmoving.</p>
<p>Dean struggles to get himself upright and crawls towards the body.<br/>“Cas!” his voice cracks.<br/>He places his hands on either side of Cas’s face and shakes him a bit.<br/>“Cas!!” with a bit more desperation in his voice.<br/>He can’t help himself as he’s filled with hope again.</p>
<p>Cas faintly hears Dean calling him and wills his eyes to open.<br/>That’s strange, I’m supposed to be sleeping.<br/>The first thing he sees is the deep green of Dean’s eyes as they search his own face.<br/>“Cas.” Dean exhales.</p>
<p>“Dean.”<br/>Confusion overtakes him as he takes in Dean’s face. His beautiful face filled with worry and concern for him.<br/>Dean pulls him towards him as he helps him sit up.<br/>“What the fuck was that!” There’s a bit of anger in his voice as it mixes in with the confusion.</p>
<p>“I summoned the empty to help take care of our Billie situation.” Cas states matter of factly.<br/>He scans the room as he tries to make sense of why he’s still here, sitting in front of Dean. Talking to him.<br/>“Yeah, no shit! I meant, what the fuck was all that!” Dean says again as he vaguely gestures up and down. Cas tilts his head in confusion.<br/>“I’m not sure I know what you mean –” <br/>“I love you??” Dean interrupts.<br/>Oh. That.<br/>They stare at each other for what feels like hours. Finally, Cas looks down as he tries to come up with a way to explain to Dean what he truly meant.<br/>“Dean, I –”<br/>But Dean interrupts again, a bit more anger in his voice, “I LOVE YOU???”<br/>He can’t bring himself to look at his beautiful face. He knew the probability of Dean reciprocating would be slim, but he never anticipated the anger.<br/>“You can’t just say shit like that and then leave Cas!” There’s an edge to his voice that Cas can’t quite define yet. <br/>“Dean –”<br/>“No!”</p>
<p>Cas finally looks up and sees Dean trying to control his breathing. He reaches out to help calm him but notices he can’t reach him.<br/>His grace.<br/>It’s gone.<br/>Realization starts to hit and finally make sense of the situation.<br/>“Dean –”<br/>Lips crash into his before he could get another word out. He stiffened against Dean before he pulled back.</p>
<p>“You weren’t gonna give me a chance to say it back?” he notices a desperation in Dean’s shaky voice.<br/>“Dean, I didn’t need you to.” Cas smiles.<br/>“Cas, I –”<br/>“And I honestly didn’t think I’d be sitting here dealing with the aftermath” Cas says sheepishly. </p>
<p>Dean roughly exhales as he takes Cas’s face into his hands, “You’re a goddamn idiot, that’s what you are.”<br/>Whatever words Cas was going to say are swallowed as he feels soft lips against his. Warmth consumed him as he leaned into his lips and grabbed Dean’s jacket to pull himself against him. The kiss was not patient. It was demanding and forceful and completely them. He felt Dean’s tongue sliding against his lip before pulling away in a shuddering breath.<br/>They leaned into each other as they steadied their breathing. This was everything they needed in that moment.<br/>Dean has his eyes closed. “Of course I love you” he says quietly. </p>
<p>“Dean, my grace –”<br/>“Look, Cas –”<br/>“No, listen. My grace. I can’t feel it anymore.”<br/>That gets Dean’s attention.<br/>“I used everything I had to keep you safe from The Empty. I pushed every ounce of my being to protect you, and it seems I may have ‘burned through my supply’” Cas air quotes.<br/>“Are you saying you’re human now?” Dean says slowly.<br/>“It would appear so. And would be the only explanation as to why I am still here.” Cas diverts his gaze from Dean once more, feeling shy.<br/>“You’re human?” Dean asks again.<br/>Cas nods subtly but keeps his eyes from meeting Dean’s. Shame quickly fills him as the reality sinks in that he will no longer be useful to him. <br/>“Cas, you’re human!” Dean repeats with a bit more enthusiasm. <br/>But Cas isn’t listening anymore. His breathing speeds up as his throat begins to tighten. He can’t help but recall the last time he was in this situation and surrenders to the tears.<br/>“Hey, hey, hey, Cas. You need to calm down.” Dean pulls him into his chest.<br/>“Dean, please, can I stay here? I can’t – I don’t know If I can do it by myself again” He’s ashamed of how weak his voice sounds. </p>
<p>That’s when it sinks in for Dean. <br/>Shit. I kicked him out last time.<br/>“Hey, you’re not going anywhere okay?” He leans down as he forces Cas to meet his eyes.<br/>“You’re staying here. With us. With me.”<br/>It’s not a question.<br/>Cas nods and steadies his breathing. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Cas, you’re human now.” Dean swipes his thumb at a falling tear on Cas’s cheek. <br/>“Oh man, we’re gonna have so much fucking fun with this!”<br/>He can’t help but smile at Dean’s excitement, it’s a bit contagious really. <br/>Dean continues rambling on as he stands and helps Cas to his feet, “I mean, there’s cooking and other basic shit but also shaving. Oh, I can teach you how to shave! And fishing! I already had to teach the kid so I think I can handle you.”<br/>Cas beams at him.<br/>“What?” Dean tilts his head in confusion.<br/>“Nothing, I’m just – I’m happy.”<br/>“Yeah well, don’t go dicking around again by calling that goo shit back to us.”</p>
<p>Cas chuckles at that. “I don’t think it would want me now anyways.”<br/>“Good.” Dean says rather seriously. “It’s you and me now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>